


No Take Backs

by mikkimikka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimikka/pseuds/mikkimikka
Summary: Chrollo gets some alone time with the new troupe member. Kalluto attempts to assert his dominance. Things don't go for him as planned.





	No Take Backs

Chrollo couldn't bring his mind to wander. No, it would spoil the mood too much to wonder about how this boy before him learned to do the things he did with his tongue. Instead, Chrollo focused, letting his hand drop down and thread through the midnight strands of his partner's hair.

 

Pushing back those bangs, Chrollo stared with open facination at the way Kalluto's small mouth took as much of him in as possible. What he couldn't fit, Kalluto held in his grasp, pumping along with the movement of his mouth and lips. That tongue of his pressed flat against the underside of Chrollo's cock before twirling around the shaft as he brought his lips back up.

 

Chrollo exhaled heavily, and let his fingers run down the back of Kalluto's head and rest firmly against that spot where met his neck and skull right at the nape. With his other hand he pushed the loosening fabric of Kalluto's kimono aside where it opened in an attempt to grope at the flesh underneath.

 

Of course he wanted to finish, but Chrollo also very greedily wanted to touch too, not just be touched. Kalluto looked so pliant and soft. Chrollo wanted to see what was underneath that layer of clothing. However, Kalluto didn't seem ready to give Chrollo the satisfaction of touching him just yet. He shrugged off the inquisitive hand.

 

Letting his head fall back, closing his eyes and losing himself to the sensation, it didn't take long before Chrollo felt he was getting close. Tangling his fingers within Kalluto's silken locks, Chrollo held Kalluto's head fast as he thrust up into him. Kalluto allowed it, adjusting his position so that Chrollo could have better access into him.

 

Chrollo was thankful for how willing and pliant the youngest Zoldyck was being and when Kalluto's hand let go of the base of his cock, Chrollo took that as his opportunity. He pressed down on the back of Kalluto's head and relished in the slight tension on Kalluto's body as he struggled for a split second and then relaxed his tongue and allowed Chrollo to hit the back of his throat.

 

That felt good, oh so good, and he was close. Like some kind of pro Kalluto, didn't protest though there was still a bit of tension in his shoulders as he exhaled through his nose. Chrollo pulled back, but not out and pushed in again; another deep thrust picking back up his speed. Kalluto backed up just enough so that Chrollo's now shallow thrusts pushed against the broad part of his tongue. His hand retook its place, pumping at the base of Chrollo's dick. Soon that first twitching pulse hit followed by another and his hips stilled as he held Kalluto's head and a long sigh was pulled out of him.

 

Kalluto disengaged when the pressure of Chrollo's fingers against his skull had lifted. He swept back his hair and moved his head to expose the expanse of his throat. The milky white skin looked absolutely appitizing. The kimono, loosened by Chrollo's treatment of the unfamiliar clothing slipped easily off his shoulders and down his arms, revealing his smooth collarbone, chest and a pair of dusky colored nipples.

 

Looking up at Chrollo with wide questioning eyes from his spot nestled right inbetween Chrollo's thighs, a cat like smile was pursed upon his lips. He basically slid up Chrollo's body and settled neatly into his lap.

 

Phinks had warned him something about this boy. The current state of his post-orgasm mind didn't allow Chrollo to fully recall the details of it. Still, he remembered the general idea. Precocious was the word Phinks had used to describe Kalluto. Chrollo took it to mean the boy was smart beyond his years. Perhaps that was so, but now Chrollo was learning that the word could take on a very different meaning.

 

Kalluto pulled the string on his obi with expertise and allowed the garment to pile loosely around him before he wordlessly pulled himself up, hands using Chrollo's own leather clad thighs for purchase. Up he went so he was eye level with Chrollo who was sitting, and the kimono fell off of him fully as he did, leaving him almost completely nude. Chrollo found himself almost surprised, but definitely pleased, to see that beneath that put together facade, Kalluto was wearing a pair of ordinary little boy's underwear.

 

Chrollo knew what to expect in the next moment. Kalluto's upward tilt of his head and hooded gaze was enough for him to act. His lips met a pair of pliant ones, eager and accepting of his kiss. What he didn't anticipate however was the aggressive push of a tongue forcing his lips open.

 

Chrollo groaned, wincing as Kalluto pushed a mouthful of his own bitter load back into his mouth with his tongue. Kalluto hadn't swallowed a single drop of it, seemingly having saved it all just for this specific moment.

 

Caught off guard, Chrollo's eyes widened. He fell back slumping in his seat, as Kalluto, taking advantage of his surprise, forced him down with lips still pressed harshly against him. Chrollo's hand raised to the back of Kalluto's neck and it was only after he pulled at his hair did the youngest Zoldyck relent.

 

He broke their wet kiss, leaving Chrollo with the problem of what to do next. Was he to swallow and allow this boy his strange show of dominance? The answer was decidedly, no. Chrollo launched himself forward, pushing Kalluto and pinning the child against his knee. Kalluto's head knocked backwards as Chrollo's hand closed around his throat.

 

Chrollo let a bit of his cum bubble against his lips and felt a flood of pleasure as he watched Kalluto reveal a hint of fear in realization as to what was happening. But he couldn't squirm out of the hold since Chrollo's grip was tight against his neck. With Chrollo down at face level Kalluto's only defense was to purse his lips in resistance.

 

Chrollo merely chuckled, using his other hand to bring Kalluto's chin up and tighten his hold on Kalluto's throat. When he loosened it Kalluto's mouth opened in the most perfect gasp.

 

And the most perfect of openings.

 

Pushing the wad of saliva and semen from between his lips, Chrollo spit, allowing it to fall in a line that didn't disconnect from his own mouth until it landed squarely into Kalluto's. Chrollo didn't bother wiping the little dripple that remained on his lip, instead intent on his current task. Using his hand he covered Kalluto's mouth and the boy arched against his leg and issued out a muffled protest, but Chrollo didn't let go until he saw the tell tale sign of the boy swallowing the load down his throat.

 

Satisfied, Chrollo relinquished his hold and Kalluto flopped against his legs, obviously spent and not expecting that outcome. He glanced up at Chrollo from under his disheveled bangs, a look of pure displeasure reflected in his gaze and the smallest of pouts upon his swollen lips.

 

“Just so you know,” Chrollo said, breaking the silence of the room save for the panting of their breaths.

 

He pushed his thumb against those lips and dragged it down until it rested against the youngest Zoldyck's beauty mark.

 

“I don't want that back.”

 

-END-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's... it's my first time!
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! This is my 2nd time writing a PWP where i don't even set up any kind of scenario. Just jumping right on in! I still struggle so please let me know if anything glaringly wrong or OOC. This is my first time writing anything HxH and it's PORN and a pairing nobody really care abt! :X
> 
> Feedback and comments are lovely. Thank you again!


End file.
